Pants
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: It's a normal day, except for the part where it's obvious that stuff's about to go down. The "stuff" just happens to be Allen and Kanda's pants. Yullen! T for language and suggestiveness.


It was a normal day to say the least, as most stories begin. The school day was just beginning for Black Order High, each of the uniformed students walking through the front gate and courtyard, and in the front door. Laughing, gossiping, rough housing, texting, once again, the usual.

The uniforms were pretty much the same between genders. White dress shirts for the guys, and white blouses for the girls, neither had a code for keeping tucked. Black blazers with a silver pinstripe that followed near the edge of every hem, they needn't be buttoned unless the wearer wished. A pair of black pants, or a pleated skirt that had a silver pinstripe around the edge, the only rule is that they mustn't hang too low.. Ties or ribbons around the shirt collar, yet there were no dress codes for keeping them tight or tied, they just had to be there. And finally, a pair of stockings, leggings, or knee socks, in whatever color or pattern the wearer wished, for girls.

Lenalee Lee walked into the school yard with her friends Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker. Instantly, she knew it was going to be "one of those days". You see, her friend Allen was in love with an antisocial upperclassman named Yuu Kanda. And Kanda was in love with Allen. Sadly, neither knew how to express this, or even had the tiniest inkling that the other felt the same. So they were mortal enemies, no matter how much they loved each other.

It was normal for the two to get in arguments and fist fights, slightly more rare were the pranks, and the times of peace between them were practically nonexistent. It all began on the first day of their freshman year in high school, when Allen accidentally bumped into him when he got lost. They got in an argument, and when Lenalee next saw Allen, he was day dreaming about the long-haired kendo genius. Kanda's love was obvious in a different way. If Allen walked by the kendo building, he would falter in his training and stare for a minute, but no one seemed to notice but Lenalee.

"One of those days," to Lenalee, meant that Kanda and Allen were going to clash again. Most days, she was able to keep them from fighting, but today it seemed like a cloud was hanging low over both of the boys. She watched as Kanda entered the yard looking slightly more pissed off than usual, and glancing over at her white-haired friend, she saw that he was looking peevishly at his crush.

"What's up, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"He's going to start something, I'm sure of it. And on a day where I didn't get much sleep, too," Allen replied as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, come on, Allen! Don't be such a downer!" Lavi exclaimed as he shook his friend. When he let go, he stepped back suddenly, bumping into Kanda.

Turning to see the grumpy swordsman, he spoke again, "Yuu! You're upset too? Both of you need to cheer up!"

"Get out of my way, and don't call me that!"

"Now, now, don't be such a grumpy goose in the morning. Greet the day with a smile!" Lavi said, smiling wide.

Intervening before Kanda could punch him, Allen stepped between the two. "You can leave any time you want, BaKanda."

"Shut up and mind your own damn business Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"You think you're so damn important, don't you? Well you're just an asshole!" Allen yelled. Lenalee noticed that he always got angrier when Kanda told him to go away, she thought it was because he wanted to always be close to him.

Well, it happened pretty fast. In one quick motion, Kanda grabbed Allen's belt and slid it off of him like it hadn't been buckled. Then, with a swift movement, the younger boy's pants were around his ankles. Allen's boxers, which were now exposed for everyone to see, were mostly black with little golden stars scattered around in no particular pattern.

Lenalee blushed and let out a little nervous giggle, knowing subconsciously that Allen was going to retaliate. She was right, because her red-faced friend pulled off the same move on the upperclassman. Kanda wore a pair of black boxer-briefs, and as soon as he was exposed too, he glared at his white-haired crush.

Before either one could start a fist fight, Lenalee stepped between them. She was looking pretty angry for once as she said, "Pull your pants up."

Each of them, fearing for their lives, did.

"Now, I have to be the only one to realize this, because you two are idiots. You are so incredibly in love with each other. If you had been able to admit this yourselves, I wouldn't have been forced to see each of you in your underwear. So, now that I've told you two this, kiss and make up."

"What?!" Allen squeaked, more than a little embarrassed.

Glaring at her friend, she growled, "Allen, I've had to watch you two deny this for a year now. It's not healthy. In fact, it's plain annoying. Especially when you begin your days with pantsing each other and almost starting a fist fight. DO IT."

Allen still hesitated, not wanting to look at Kanda. Somehow, the idea that Kanda liked him back hadn't breached his skull yet. All he seemed to understand was that his own secret was out. Kanda however, had been thinking deeply as his crush and Lenalee had their short exchange of words, and took the opportunity when Allen had fallen silent to act on his feelings, and Lenalee's demands.

He kissed him. Right smack in the middle of the school yard. And everyone was staring like, "What the fuck?" As in many tales, the "kissee" was stiff for the first moment or two while the "kisser" did their best to enjoy every moment. And then the spell was broken and Allen's arms snaked their way around Kanda's neck as he leaned into it, opening his mouth to allow entry.

After a while, they stopped and looked at Lenalee. She had a smug little smile on her face, "You see? That wasn't too hard. Now NEVER EVER pants each other again." She turned and stomped away, followed closely by Lavi, who had filmed the whole thing on his cell phone.

It was silent between them for a few seconds until Allen cocked his head and wondered aloud, "Then...how are we supposed to fuck?"

* * *

((I don't know if I should've had that ending. Anyway, please review!))


End file.
